Amongst the H20!
by soscenegirl
Summary: Three girls meet each other, the shocking surprised happened to all of them, they all meet at the beach and become closer than ever. Bella and Will Rikki and Cameron Cleo and Lewis


_A/N: I'm back with a new story since I'm in the writing mood, I'm having trouble trying to figure out what to write it about, but you know, i can always have idea's about new stuff, and I got an Idea._

_This takes place when nobody knows that they are mermaids, the girls don't know each other yet. _**  
**

_Bella's Point Of View:_

It was the day after the strange change happened to my body, I was confused about everything. I sat in the backseat of my Mom and Dads car, waiting to arrive at the beach. All I remember from yesterday was that I went to a strange place called Mako Island, Just roaming around the seas since I am a competitive swimmer, it's what I do.

It was around 10:00 or somewhat close to that, and all there was, was only little light. I only remember getting out of the water, and tripping. I looked up and saw a full moon, the water started shaking, and transforming into some kind of form.

An adrenaline rushed through my body as the form of water came towards me, I tried to duck but it collapsed into my body, everything went dark for about 5 minutes, I then woke up and realized it was getting late, and so I needed to return to my home, which was across the ocean, I hopped back into the water and I realized my legs were feeling a little limp, so I reached down to touch them, still in the water of course.

To my surprise I didn't feel human skin, I felt scales of a fish, I straightened my goggles and there it was, a mermaid tail. I just thought I was going crazy and returned back to the shore. I couldn't walk, so I sat there for a moment. And my legs reappeared, I then went home, dumbfounded.

* * *

"Bella! Wake up, we're at the beach." My mom yelled, nudging me with each word.

"I didn't know I fell asleep." I confessed, laughing unbuckling my seat belt and hopping out of the car.

"Well, you did, you always fall asleep in the car, I don't know why." She chuckled, helping me straighten up.

* * *

_Cleo's Point Of View:_

I was home alone, cleaning after my horrible sister Kim. My dad was away for vacation with his new wife Sam, and my sister would not listen to me. She'd bring home boys and trash up the place with her ignorant friends.

"God I miss mom." I sighed to myself, my mom moved away, and left us all. She never gave a reason, the only thing we noticed is that she had been acting funny, and then the next morning we woke up she was gone.

My body flow was acting funny lately, I sneezed, and coughed for no reason, My legs and knee's gave out almost every 20 minutes, and every time I went to water my stomach started hurting, I found a rocky place, and it's now like my get-a-way. But, it's different some things are not right about that place, it's special. **  
**

I put up the broom as I flipped my hair out of my eyes, struggling to push myself up off the ground, I went into the the bathroom and removed my clothes one by one, quickly flicked the water plug up and turned the water on, I pushed my naked body into the water and relaxed, 2 seconds later sparkles floated around me and I had a tan colored water bra on, I looked at my feet, well was going to look at my feet and was startled by a tail. My eyes shot opened as I sat and stared at it.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

I got out of the tub and used my elbows to go to my room, I sat on the floor and the same sparkles appeared, I was then back into my naked body. What the hell was going on?

* * *

_Rikki's Point Of View:_

This was amazing, I was a mermaid. I couldn't tell anyone, I knew that this was something rare. I had got on my computer 20 minutes ago, and searched for the deserted kind of place I left earlier. Apparently it was named "Mako Island." Something funny happened to the water, Lord knows what? I'm just glad it did, It makes me special.

My mom was carrying a bucket of water into the kitchen.

"What's up mom?" I asked.

"Going to go mop the kitche-." She couldn't finish, she spilled the water on me.

My eyes popped open and I ran into the bathroom, closed and locked the door.

I fell on my stomach and stared at my tail, "Great, I saw this coming."

There were 3 knocks on the door, "Honey, Rikki. Sorry, are you okay?" My mom asked, trying to come in.

"Yeah, I'm having a bad stomach ache, I'll be a while." I lied, trying to dry myself with a towel.

Within 20 minutes I was dry and I fake flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm fine." I smiled to my mom, I went to the door and yelled, "I'm going to the beach."

* * *

_Cleo's Point Of View: _

If anything, I need to relax. This is all crazy, I walked out of the door and sprinted to the beach.

When I arrived everyone was in the water, except for two girls, one was at the left side of the beach, one was at the right.

I went up to the one at the right and sat next to her, "Avoiding water?" I asked her.

She chuckled, "Nah, just don't want to swim right now." I held my hand out, "I'm Cleo." I introduced myself.

She took my hand shook it, "Bella." I smiled, "How come you aren't in the water?" She asked me.

I knew exactly why i wasn't getting into the water, the same thing that happened earlier might happen.

"I just came for the sand, not the water." I lied, fake smiling, and A wave rushed up on me.

"I have to go." I ran to the far side of the ocean which had no one there. And dived into the water.

Bella followed me, hopping into the water after me. We stared at each other, I looked down and saw her tail.

I was shocked and motioned her to put her head above water, she obeyed. "That's why you weren't in the water?" We both asked each other at the same, and nodded at the same time too.

"This is amazing." We both giggled, climbing out of the water. We both dried off and went to the other girl at the left.

"Hey, want to hang out with us?" I laughed, she nodded. "I'm Rikki." The girl said, "I'm cleo, she's Bella." I said introducing us.

"Okay, cool but I cant do anything that involves water." She explained.

"What, why?" We asked, suspiciously staring at her, "Oh you know." She chucked nervously.

I looked at bella and mouthed to her 'Get the bucket behind you and carefully put water in it'

She looked at me confused and did what she was told, and handed me the bucket.

I carefully dumped it on the girl in front of us.

She glared at me with evil eyes and quickly jumped into the water.

"You don't think she's a-."

"It cant be."

"What other reason would she panic?

"Eh." Bella stuttered. "There's only one way to find out." I said, grabbing her hand entering the water.

You could see Rikki's tail from a distance, we followed it.

We finally saw where we stopped and followed once more and lifted our heads above the water.

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View:_

__We were leaded back to the Island I was on yesterday, I was stunned.

"You know about this place?" I asked her, and she nodded. "I've been a mermaid since last month, been coming here ever since." She explained.

"And you do too?" I asked Cleo, she nodded too. "It just happened today, but I've been coming here for a while, I always new something special was with it." She laughed.

"This is crazy." I giggled.


End file.
